Winter 14th
by HeroineWannabe
Summary: Thanksgiving adalah hari yang 'special', ya bahkan Koboi berwajah balok es ini pun merasakan ada yang berbeda didirinya hari itu. (Vaughn x Chelsea)


**disclaimer** : Harvest Moon (c) Natsume

 **Author's Note:**

Ucapan terima kasih dulu deh pada **orichalc** yang telah membantu dalam proses pembuatan fanfic ini \\(^o^)/

sebenarnya saya sudah jatuh cintah pada Vaughn bahkan sebelum maenin game nya HA-HA (ini serius)

dan karena heart event Vaughn saya tidak kunjung-kunjung datang, lahirlah fanfic ini sebagai lampiasan dari nafsku (kayaknya kalimatnya aneh banget)

AND HAPPY READING! PLEASE R&R

.

.

* * *

Hari thanksgiving.

Sepenggal hari di penghujung musim dingin yang menjadi ajang romantika yang identik dengan ritual pemberian cokelat sebagai tanda cinta. Dan Sunny Island, dengan segenap denyut kehidupan di atasnya, turut melatari segelintir kisah kasih yang mewarnai udara dingin dengan secercah kehangatan.

Dapur-dapur para gadis dipenuhi semerbak aroma cokelat, sementara para pemuda menunggu saja dengan harap-harap cemas. Singkat kata, para perempuan berposisi sebagai pemberi—dan para pemudi berperan sebagai penerima. Kondisi itu—mau tak mau—membuat semua bujangan merasa antara bahagia, gugup, dan takut.

Oh, berhubung si pemuda cuek berdandanan ala koboi kebetulan sedang berada di Sunny Island, coretlah kata "semua".

Vaughn sedang berkutat dengan dokumen transaksi ketika ia mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ketenangannya dalam bekerja benar-benar terganggu oleh suara kelontang dari arah dapur. Salahkanlah si gadis blonde yang sedari tadi berisik dengan peralatan masak, kotak berbentuk hati, serta pita-pita merah.

"Julia, bisakah kau bekerja lebih tenang?" tegur Vaughn dengan nada menggerutu. "Kau mengganguku."

Julia hanya menoleh sebentar, kemudian melengos kembali ke aktivitasnya tanpa merespons si partner kerja yang terganggu. Jelas sekali kalau gadis itu berpikir bahwa cokelat-cokelat karyanya yang siap dibungkus, jauh lebih menarik daripada wajah dingin Vaughn.

Bila pemuda itu tidak menumpang di sini, pasti Julia sudah diusirnya sedari tadi.

Vaughn menghela napas melihat sikap anak gadis Mirabelle satu-satunya itu. Melirik kotak berbentuk hati pink yang sekarang sudah dibungkus dengan pita merah, tanda tanya timbul di benak Vaughn. Pemandangan ini agak asing. Julia adalah tipe workaholic yang bahkan tetap memikirkan pekerjaan ketika sedang duduk santai—maka, Julia yang mengabaikan pekerjaan demi mengurusi cokelat sambil bersenandung riang sama sekali bukan Julia yang Vaughn tahu.

"Vaughn asal kau lupa ini adalah hari thanksgiving." Julia yang menyadari kalau Vaughn memerhatikannya sedari tadi, akhirnya buka mulut. "Jadi, itu adalah hal yang wajar jika seorang gadis sibuk mempersiapkan cokelat untuk orang yang **spesial** baginya," jelas gadis itu dengan nada memberitahu.

Informasi yang disampaikan Julia lantas membuat Vaughn tercenung. Pemuda itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya yang sempat terabaikan.

… _Thanksgiving, huh?_ batin Vaughn.

.

.

Euforia thanksgiving turut meliputi si petani berbandana merah yang berdomisili di tanah lapang di sebelah utara Sunny Island. Walaupun sekarang adalah musim dingin, musim di mana tak ada tanaman yang butuh disiram sehingga bangun siang bukanlah suatu dosa, gadis ini sudah terjaga sejak subuh. Oh, oh, betapa sibuknya dia! Sebab—berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya—bukan hanya satu-dua kotak cokelat yang mesti dipersiapkannya. Dilihat dari kotak-kotak yang bertebaran di atas meja makannya serta jumlah cokelat yang berderet di lemari pendinginnya, jelas ia tak cuma memberi pada "seseorang".

Matahari sudah naik sepenggalah ketika semua cokelat buatan Chelsea akhirnya tertata rapi di dalam kotaknya masing-masing. Sepasang manik biru memindai satu per satu kotak, dan terhenti pada satu kotak yang terletak di tengah. Sama seperti kotak-kotak lainnya, bentuknya persegi dan dibalut pita merah jambu. Tiada perbedaan.

Namun, meski tidak ada yang spesial dari segi penampilan, gadis itu terus saja memaku pandangan ke kotak tersebut.

Chelsea menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Hah ... tenang saja, Chelsea. Tidak ada yang salah. Sekarang hari thanksgiving, jadi ini adalah hal yang wajar," Chelsea bermonolog sembari mengepalkan tangannya, memberi pose "fighting!" untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, Chelsea segera mengemas hadiah-hadiah tersebut dan bersiap untuk berkeliling kota.

.

.

Vaughn, yang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, menyusuri kota bagian barat dengan dan niat mencari udara segar. Sekali lagi, angin dingin berembus pelan namun menusuk, membuat Vaughn merapatkan kemejanya; bahkan pakaian serba panjang dan tebal miliknya tak berkutik kala berhadapan dengan hawa pembeku tulang di musim dingin. Menepis giginya yang agak bergemelutuk, Vaughn terus melangkah.

Di tengah perjalananan, visinya menangkap Julia yang sedang tegak berhadapan dengan Elliot. Rona merah menyapu wajah Julia, sementara senyum malu-malu terulas di wajah Elliot. Di tangan si lelaki berkacamata, tergenggam kotak cokelat yang membuat Julia sibuk beberapa jam ke belakang. Vaughn sama sekali tak berkomentar dan terus menggerakkan kakinya, akan tetapi—

"Hei, Elliot, itu dari siapa?"

"Mm, tadi Chelsea memberinya padaku."

Konversasi kecil ini entah mengapa membuat langkah Vaughn terhenti seketika. Lalu tanpa perintah dari otak, mata violetnya mengerling kotak yang dibicarkan Elliot tersebut. Warnanya biru dan bentuknya persegi panjang, dengan pita merah muda terikat rapi membentuk simpul di bagian atasnya.

Setelah bergeming selama beberapa jenak, Vaughn pun meneruskan perjalanannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

Kenyataannya, kotak berpita merah muda itu tak henti menyapa indera penglihatan Vaughn. Benda itu ada di mana-mana. Di tangan Mark, Pierre, bahkan Shea. Dan tiap kali Vaughn melihat kotak itu, dia merasa … aneh. Ada sebuah gejolak yang berdesir dalam diri pemuda itu, dan dia tak tahu mengapa.

Intensitas hujan salju makin tinggi, diikuti dengan temperatur udara yang kian merosot. Vaughn—yang merasa tubuh dan pikirannya lebih lelah dari biasa—akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertandang ke pantai. Bagi Vaughn yang telah menghabiskan sebagian hidupnya dengan berlabuh dari satu pulau ke pulau lainnya, pantai dan laut bukanlah hal yang istimewa. Akan tetapi, jujur saja lautan di Sunny Island terasa berbeda, begitu jernih dan enak dipandang.

Dijamin, bersantai di pantai pasti bisa membuatnya lebih relaks.

"Hai, Denny!"

Hamparan pasir sudah beberapa meter di depan mata tatkala suara feminin menyapa indera pendengaran Vaughn, dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Beberapa meter di depan sana, si pemilik suara berlari kecil menghampiri sesosok pemancing berbandana ungu di tepi geladak.

"Oh, hai, Chelsea! Ada apa?" dengan senyum lebar dan nada tak kalah ceria, Denny membalas sapaan Chelsea.

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu tertawa kecil dan berkata. "Kau tahu kan sekarang hari apa? _Taraa_ ~!"

Dan, cokelat persegi berbalut pita merah muda itu muncul dalam jangkauan pandang Vaughn lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Selamat hari thanksgiving, Denny!" Chelsea melebarkan senyum secerah mentari sembari tangannya terulur guna memberikan kotak itu kepada Denny. Dengan cengiran yang tak kalah cerah, Denny menerima kotak tersebut sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aura kebahagiaan terpancar dari duo optimis yang berdiri berhadapan sembari saling melempar senyuman tersebut.

Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Vaughn memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mengubah haluannya. Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, ia merasa suhu di pantai terlalu dingin.

.

.

Mirabelle sedang keluar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Julia, sehingga Vaughn sungguh bersyukur dia memutuskan kembali ke rumah. Mungkin … beristirahat dalam keheningan bisa menjernihkan otaknya. Ya, Vaughn sadar kalau ada yang agak berbeda dari cara berpikir dan perasaannya hari ini.

Dan itu sangat mengganggu.

 _Tok tok._

Vaughn mengerling tajam ke arah pintu yang diketuk. Oh, ia benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menghadapi siapapun saat ini!

 _Tok tok tok._

Sambil menggerutu pelan, Vaughn beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri pintu.

Begitu daun pintu terkuak, yang pertama kali didapati Vaughn adalah sepasang manik biru cerah yang menatapnya lurus-lurus. Ada keterkejutan yang terlukis di wajah Vaughn selama dua detik, sebelum _poker face_ beserta tatapan dingin kembali menguasai wajahnya.

Vaughn lantas menukas, "Jika kau mencari Mirabelle dan Julia, mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah."

Sama sekali tak ada inisiatif mempersilakan Chelsea masuk atau bentuk tata krama lainnya. Baiklah, bukan masalah, sebab sikap Vaughn—yang jauh dari kata ramah—sudah menjadi makanan Chelsea tiap minggu, dan membuatnya bebal sama halnya seperti Julia. _Bahkan jauh lebih bebal._

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Chelsea berkata, "Um, Vaughn, boleh aku masuk? Di luar sangat dingin dan aku … ada urusan denganmu."

Vaughn menatap Chelsea sejenak sebelum akhirnya mempersilakan gadis itu masuk ke dalam toko merangkap rumah tersebut.

Kemudian, keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka yang kini duduk berhadapan di dekat konter.

"Ehm," Chelsea berdeham guna memecah kesunyian yang membuat kagok. Vaughn hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat tanpa melihat ke arah Chelsea. Selanjutnya, terdengar suara ritsleting tas selempang chelsea yang dibuka dan dan ditutup kembali. Vaughn melirik Chelsea dan pandangannya langsung tertambat pada apa yang digenggam gadis itu; sebuah kotak persegi berhias pita merah muda.

Kotak yang sangat sangat _sangat_ familiar baginya.

Sambil menggaruk tengkuk dan menunjukkan senyum tersipu, Chelsea berujar, "Um … Vaughn, kau tahu kan kalau sekarang hari thanksgiving?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Vaughn, yang kini posisinya berhadapan dengan Chelsea.

"Ah, baguslah. Jadi, aku ingin memberikanmu ini," Chelsea mengangkat kotak tersebut, mengulurkannya pada Vaughn, "Happy thanks giving, Va—"

"Aku tidak ingin itu," sela Vaughn tajam, sukses membuat Chelsea terdiam dalam kebingungan. Sorot mata Vaughn yang jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya, sukses memudarkan binar antusias yang tadinya terpancar di sepasang manik biru milik Chelsea.

Sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, gadis berambut cokelat mencoba bicara meski nadanya agak tercekat, "Um … tapi ini thanksgi—"

"Aku tidak ingin itu. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak membutuhkannya," tandas Vaughn tanpa mengacuhkan ekspresi Chelsea yang kini campur aduk oleh berbagai emosi. "Kau hanya membuang waktuku. Sekarang aku tidak _mood_ , jadi kuharap kau tak menggangguku."

Vaughn berdiri dan berbalik memunggungi Chelsea, tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi gadis itu untuk berkata apa-apa lagi. Sungguh, sekarang rasa capeknya bahkan bertambah parah dari sebelum gadis itu datang.

Dan, sekali lagi hening menjajah suasana. Kali ini hening yang mencekam.

Vaughn yang masih berada dalam posisi memunggungi Chelsea, mendengar suara kursi bergeser. Oh, pasti Chelsea hendak beranjak pergi, namun tanpa Vaughn sangka—

 _BRUK!_

Suara itu muncul beriringan dengan rasa agak sakit yang mendera punggung Vaughn. Lelaki itu langsung membalik punggungnya dan menunduk. Matanya melebar tatkala ia mendapati kotak persegi biru itu kini tergeletak di lantai dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk, pitanya terlepas, kotaknya remuk di satu sisi, dan isinya berhamburan di lantai.

Lekas-lekas Vaughn memalingkan wajah guna melihat kondisi Chelsea.

.

.

Sungguh, Vaughn nyaris tak memercayai indera penglihatannya sendiri. Chelsea, yang Vaughn kenal sebagai penebar senyum ceria nomor satu di Sunny Island, yang bahkan masih memasang senyum meski gurat lelah terpercik di wajahnya, yang selalu membalas tatapan dingin Vaughn dengan pandangan hangat … mengapa semua kemilau dan keceriaan itu enyah begitu saja, seolah ditiup angin?

Basah. Dan layu. Sepasang netra imitasi safir itu meredup, dengan kristal-kristal bening yang menggantung di pelupuknya, seolah menolak untuk jatuh. Chelsea menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya agar airmatanya tak meleleh, tapi gagal. Tak terbendung, bulir-bulir bening itu merebak jua, mengaliri kedua pipi Chelsea dan membasahi lantai kayu Toko Mirabelle.

Lalu gadis itu berlari pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, meninggalkan Vaughn yang membelalak.

Dada lelaki itu seketika sesak dan pikirannya dipenuhi kabut.

.

.

Vaughn bisa saja berdiri termangu, tak beranjak dari keadaannya saat menyaksikan kepergian Chelsea tadi, kalau saja suara seseorang tak memecah lamunannya.

"Huh, Benar-benar!"

Lelaki yang sedang merasa kalut itu menoleh dan mendapati Julia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Ujung rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda basah, sepertinya dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi … hah? Tunggu. Sejak kapan?

"Bingung kenapa aku bisa di sini? Asal kautahu, aku ada di rumah sedari tadi. Di kamar. Kau tak menyadarinya, eh? Tapi itu tak penting sekarang."

Vaughn menyadari kalau tatapan intonasi kalimat Julia menajam. Sinis dan penuh amarah.

"Vaughn kau tau, bahkan untuk dirimu ada batas antara menjadi dingin dan menjadi seorang berengsek, dan yang kau lakukan sungguh kelewat batas" julia sudah siap untuk mencibir vaughn dengan kata-kata mematikan lainnya tapi semua kemarahan julia luntur ketika dia menatap wajah vaughn.

Vaughn yang selama ini dia kenal sebagai si Tuan Berwajah Tembok, yang bahkan jika hujan uang turun pun akan tetap memasang _poker face_ dan tatapan dinginnya, kini membiarkan segala topeng dinginnya luluh tak bersisa. Julia bahkan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya demi memastikan bahwa ini bukan fatamorgana. Sulit dipercaya, namun nyatanya ekspresi yang menguasai wajah Vaughn saat ini … bukanlah ilusi optik.

Yang Julia lihat bukannlah Vaughn si dingin brengsek yang baru saja menolak mentah-mentah cokelat pemberian sahabatnya, melainkan seorang lelaki yang sadar bahwa ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya seumur hidup.

Masih antara yakin dan tidak, Julia pun menghela napas dan kembali berbicara. Kali ini dengan nada lebih pelan. "Tidak ku ralat, ada batasnya antara menjadi dingin dan menjadi 'bodoh', sudah cepat sana punguti coklat itu dan kejar dia, sekarang mungkin masih bisa diperbaiki"

"Aku tahu," sahut Vaughn seraya berjongkok memunguti cokelat beserta kotak dan pitanya. Kemudian Vaughn berdiri dan berjalan keluar toko.

Julia sempat melirik isi kotak tersebut. _Cokelat putih berbentuk hati_ dengan taburan manik di atasnya—yang lantas membuatnya teringat percakapannya dengan Elliot tadi.

 _"Hei, Elliot, itu dari siapa?"_

 _"Mm, tadi Chelsea memberinya padaku."_

 _"Oh, begitu. Hei ayo buka! Aku juga ingin mencicipi cokelat buatan Chelsea."_

Mengabulkan permintaan Julia tersebut, Elliot langsung membuka kotak itu. Begitu isinya tersingkap, tampaklah berbutir-butir _cokelat hitam berbentuk bintang_ dengan taburan manik-manik di atasnya.

Julia menghela napas dan tersenyum geli.

"Benar-benar, mereka berdua terkadang begitu konyol."

.

.

.

Suhu udara yang menyelubungi Sunny Island kini nyaris menyentuh nol derajat celcius. Pasukan salju masih saja turun berduyun-duyun dari langit sejak tadi pagi, menumpuk jadi permadani putih berkilau di mana pun ia mendarat. Ladang peternakan milik Chelsea yang biasanya hijau rimbun, kini didominasi oleh bentang karpet salju. Semuanya membeku.

Chelsea yang sekarang sudah berada di pinggir kali perternakannya tak memedulikan hawa dingin yang dari tadi menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. Bulir-bulir airmatanya berjatuhan bahkan lebih cepat dari salju yang turun di sekitarnya.

Mungkin salju bisa membekukan hatinya—agar ia tak perlu merasakan emosi-emosi sentimental yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat ia menjadi orang bodoh yang asanya tak bersambut.

Vaughn itu acuh tak acuh. Vaughn itu sinis. Vaughn itu dingin—ya, ya, Chelsea tahu itu! Tapi … setelah mengenalnya selama lebih-kurang setahun, Chelsea berpikir bahwa mereka sudah cukup dekat untuk setidaknya layak menyandang titel "teman".

Berteman dengan Vaughn, eh? Chelsea senang akan hal itu, meski pada kenyataannya … gadis itu telah seutuhnya jatuh hati pada koboi bermanik ungu tersebut. Tentu saja, Chelsea sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa kemungkinan Vaughn menaruh emosi yang sama sangatlah kecil, bahkan mendekati nol persen. Itulah sebabnya Chelsea berpikir bahwa ia perlu berusaha melebihi rata-rata agar ia bisa _menang_. Gadis itu rela tidur jam dua subuh demi membuat cokelat untuk semua bujangan di Sunny Island meski tujuannya hanya satu orang. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengganti kotak persegi panjang milik Vaughn itu menjadi kotak berbentuk hati. Juga sengaja menunggu di saat Vaughn sendirian untuk menyerahkannya, agar tak ada yang sadar bahwa cokelat untuk Vaughn berbeda bentuk dan warnanya.

"Hiks …"

Mengingat jerih payahnya semalam yang berujung pada kesia-siaan, air mata Chelsea jatuh lebih deras.

.

.

Vaughn tiba di peternakan Chelsea. Sekilas dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru perternakan luas yang dikuasai oleh salju, dan mulai meragukan keputusannya. Barangkali Chelsea sedang bergelung dalam balutan selimut di rumahnya yang hangat, mengingat kondisi cuaca. Tapi kebimbangannya tertepis tatkala matanya menangkap figur tubuh mungil sosok yang hendak ditemuinya tersebut. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tengah duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir sungai kecil yang mengalir di sepanjang barat peternakan. Sepasang mata birunya mengawang kosong ke permukaan sungai yang telah membeku sepenuhnya.

Vaughn berulang kali menghela napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan, uap putih residu respirasi keluar dalam tiap prosesnya. Diliriknya kotak cokelat yang kondisinya awut-awutan di tangannya, kemudian ia mulai berjalan pelan mendekati Chelsea.

Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa Chelsea sekarang tampak kacau berantakan, duduk menantang hujan salju dengan pakaian yang tak begitu tebal dia dan tanpa sarung tangan. Suara sesenggukan yang terdengar sudah cukup memberi petunjuk bagi Vaughn bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis.

Vaughn merasa gamang sekaligus malu pada dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah ia menyangka bahwa akan tiba hari di mana dia membuat seorang gadis tersedu-sedan. Vaughn pikir … sepertinya ia harus belajar cara mengontrol tindakan dan perkataan. Dalam hati ia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri, seandainya kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali. Apabila air mata Chelsea kembali tumpah karena dirinya … maka ia merasa bahwa predikat pria terbodoh sedunia akan pantas disandangnya.

Vaughn berjongkok, menyejajarkan posisi dengan gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Dan lagi-lagi keheningan menyeruak—membuat Vaughn mengutuki ketidakmampuannya dalam mencairkan suasana. Hanya terdengar isak kecil dari Chelsea yang belum menyadari kehadiran Vaughn.

"Ehm," dehaman tersebut berhasil membuat Chelsea mendongakkan kepalanya, menampakkan pipinya yang basah. Matanya membeliak, _shock_ mendapati Vaughn yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

Dengan tangannya yang terasa membeku meski sudah dibungkus sarung tangan, Vaughn menganjurkan kotak persegi yang jadi sumber petaka kepada Chelsea.

"Cokelat ini … aku akan menerimanya. Jadi tolong ikatkan lagi pitanya."

Vaughn menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. Pandangan Chelsea sekarang sudah sepenuhnya terarah pada cokelat yang menjadi representasi perasaannya pada Vaughn. Dipandanginya kotak yang sudah penyok tersebut lekat-lekat, dengan sepasang manik birunya yang berkilat-kilat oleh berbagai emosi yang bercampur aduk.

"Dan aku minta maaf."

Kalimat itu membuat Chelsea sontak mendongak, menatap Vaughn lurus-lurus. Dan berbagai emosi yang menyesakkan datang membanjiri dadanya seperti air bah … rasanya perlahan mereda. Padahal tadi ia ingin sekali meneriaki Vaughn lantaran dan menampar wajah dinginnya, tapi … semua amarahnya luruh tak bersisa hanya dengan satu kalimat simpel yang meluncur dari mulut koboi tersebut.

Padahal cuma empat kata yang diucapkan dalam satu embusan napas.

Tapi Chelsea tahu bila ada ketulusan dalam tiap silabelnya, dan ada gurat penyesalan dalam yang terpeta di wajah Vaughn.

Chelsea mengangguk pelan, lalu mengambil kotak tersebut dan menata ulang tampilannya.

.

.

Intensitas hujan salju berangsur menurun, namun hawa dingin masih memeluk tiap partikel udara, menembus pori-pori dan menusuk-nusuk tulang. Namun, dua insan yang duduk berdampingan di pinggir sungai ini belum menunjukkan ancang-ancang untuk pindah ke lokasi yang lebih hangat. Biarkan, biarkan saja mereka larut dalam romantika lembar kisah mereka. Sesungguhnya, benang merah yang mengikat kedua kelingking mereka tidaklah serumit itu. Hanya butuh sedikit kesabaran dan keberanian untuk mengurainya.

Vaughn melirik sang representasi mentari yang mulai mendapat cahayanya kembali. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir dan tatapannya tidak sesendu tadi. Dan bila mata Vaughn tidak berbohong, sepercik kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah ayu itu. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Vaughn sadar bila ia begitu aneh hari ini. Pertama, sedari siang ia kesal tanpa sebab yang jelas, kemudian melampiaskan kekesalannya tersebut pada Chelsea. Kedua, ia sedang bermandi rintik-rintik salju di tengah suhu udara yang mendekati nol derajat celcius, namun dia tidak merasakan apa pun kecuali kehangatan di dalam dadanya.

 _Love is not something that you realise at the beggining_

 _When you realise it means you're already to late to stop it_


End file.
